The present invention relates to media systems, more particularly, but not exclusively to a personal media playing system.
A variety of personal media playing systems is available to media consumers today.
Among widely used personal media playing systems are MP3 players, portable DVD players, as well as smart cellular telephones (such as Apple™ iPhone or Samsung™ Galaxy S) that can store and reproduce recorded music or movies.
Current personal media playing systems provide stereo sound to users via conventional earphones and/or small speakers.
While the earphones and speakers may provide suitable sound, they do not provide a realistic sensory experience, as felt in a night club, or in a theater during a live performance by a big orchestra or a rock band.
The earphones and speakers fail to provide a realistic enough sensory experience, since the earphones and speakers are limited to sound felt by only one sensory channel, namely, the ears.